das_meer_und_der_ozeanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Meerjungfrauen
thumbthumbthumbthumbthumbEine Meerjungfrau, auch Seejungfrau oder Fischweib, ist ein weibliches Fabelwesen, das den Legenden und dem Aberglauben nach im Meer oder anderen Gewässern lebt. 'Meerjungfrauen' Die Geschichte der Meerjungfrauen Wenn man an Meerjungfrauen denkt, dann denkt man an übernatürliche, weibliche Schönheiten, die hilflose Seefahrer mit der magischen Kraft ihrer lieblichen Stimmen in die Tiefe des Meeres und damit in den sicheren Tod locken. Das erste Wasserwesen, welches zur Hälfte menschlich und ab der Hüfte mit Fischschwanz dargestellt wurde, war jedoch ein Mann. Einer der großen drei babylonischen Götter des 13. Jahrhundert v. Chr. Der Herr aller Gewässer: Ea. Besser bekannt unter dem griechischen Namen Oannes. Mit seiner Frau Damkina brachte er sechs Söhne hervor, alles Götter mit Fischschwanz, und eine Tochter namens Nina. Diese und ihre Mutter Damkina waren mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenso fischschwänzig wie ihre männlichen Familienmitglieder, allerdings bleiben sie sehr unbestimmte Gestalten und sind so tief im Schatten der Vergangenheit versunken, dass sie in einigen Quellen nicht einmal erwähnt werden. Die erste Meerjungfrau, über deren Erscheinung man sich ein eindeutiges Bild machen kann ist Atargatis, eine semitischen Mondgöttin, die man auch als Derceto kennt: "...die obere Hälfte ihres Körpers ist der einer Frau, aber von den Hüften bis zu den unteren Gliedmaßen besteht sie aus dem Schwanz eines Fisches." Der Grundstein für den Ruf der "femme fatale" des Wassers, die die Männer mit ihrem Gesang ins Verderben führt, wurde insbesondere durch das homerische Epos "Odyssee" gelegt. Der Zauber der Sirenen war eine der größten Gefahren, die Odysseus im Laufe seiner Reise zu bestehen hatte. Zwar berichtet Homer, als er die Sirenen mit Stimmen überirdischer Schönheit ausstatte, nicht, ob sie die Gestalt von Vogelfrauen besaßen, bei den frühen griechischen Künstlern bestand jedoch nicht der geringste Zweifel über diesen Gegenstand: Unbeirrbar zeichneten sie die Sirenen als Vögel mit Frauengesichtern, sobald sie die Abenteuer des Odysseus zu illustrieren hatten. Der Überlieferung nach lebten die Sirenen auf einer kleinen Insel in der Nähe von Kap Pelorus auf Sizilien. Von dort her klangen ihre zauberhaften Stimmen über das Wasser den Seefahrern entgegen. Völlig von der Süße der Lieder gefangen, achteten sie nicht mehr auf ihren Kurs und ihre Schiffe liefen auf die Klippen und gingen mit ihnen unter. Dass die Sirenen immer in Verbindung mit dem Meer gebracht wurden, war vermutlich mit ein Grund, weshalb die Vogelfrauen im Laufe der Zeit ihr Gefieder ablegten und einen Fischschwanz annahmen. Ihre Verwandlung wurde erst im Laufe des Mittelalters abgeschlossen. Ihre bezaubernden Stimmen und ihre Verführungskraft blieb. 'Gab es Meerjungfrauen wirklich?' Für einige Menschen ist dies keine Frage sondern Gewissheit. 1749 berichtete u.a. das Gentleman's Magazine über den Fang einer Meerjungfrau in Dänemark. Im Jahre 1811 beschwor ein Mann aus Campbeltown, ein Wesen, das halb ein Mensch und halb ein Fisch war, gesehen zu haben und ließ sich auch durch ein Kreuzverhör nicht erschüttern. An seineAussage schließt sich die eines jungen Mädchens, das unabhängig von ihm und zu einer anderen Zeit die vermeintliche Nixe ebenfalls gesehen hatte. Seejungfrau-Sichtungen wurden im Laufe der Jahre immer wieder beschrieben. Neben den Menschen, die wirklich an diese Geschöpfe glaubten, gab es aber auch solche, die den Mythos Meerjungfrau, das Wunschdenken und die Neugierde der Leute ausnutzen, um daraus Kapital zu schlagen. Im 19. Jahrhundert häuften sich die gescheiten und plumpen Versuche, einem leichtgläubigen Publikum vorzuspiegeln, es betrachte wahrhaftig eine gefangene Meerjungfrau. Dabei hatten diese mumifizierten Wesen nur wenig Ähnlichkeit mit den lieblichen Nixen der alten Legenden. Schaulustige, die gegen hohes Eintrittsgeld solche Seejungfrauen besichtigten, bekamen meist eine ganz realistisch klingende Geschichte über ihre Entdeckung und ihren Fang zu hören, der gern in weit entfernte Meere gelegt wurde. Japanische Handwerker erwiesen sich in der Herstellung solch falscher Nixen als besonders geschickt und gaben sich große Mühe, damit die Fälschungen nicht allzu leicht aufzudecken waren. Im Allgemeinen waren diese künstlichen Seejungfrauen und Wassermänner recht abstoßende Wesen. Zusammengenäht aus dem Oberkörper eines Affen und dem Schwanz eines Fisches. Die "Fe(e)jee Mermaid" von Phineas Taylor Barnum war eine der populärsten gefälschten Meerjungfrauen und zählte seit 1842 zu den Attraktionen seiner berühmten "Greatest Show on Earth™". Zurück zu den lebendigen Nixen, die im Meer schwimmend von Seefahrern gesichtet wurden. Selbst Christoph Columbus glaubte damals solche Geschöpfe gesehen zu haben. Er beschrieb sie allerdings als fettleibig und mit hässlichem Angesicht. Später stellte sich heraus, dass seine Meerjungfrauen in Wahrheit Manatis waren. Eine Tierart, die bis dahin in Europa völlig unbekannt war. Für Naturforscher aller Zeite waren damit die Sichtungen von Meerjungfrauen mit Hinweisen auf Manatis (Rundschwanzseekühe), Dugongs (Gabelschwanzseekühe) und Seehunde einfach zu erklären. Im direkten Vergleich Mermaid / Manati tut man jedoch sowohl den Nixen, wie auch den vielen Augenzeugen Unrecht, wenn man ihnen unterstellt, eine walzenförmige Seekuh nicht von einer graziösen Seejungfrau unterscheiden zu können. Im Juli 2012 gab es erstmals eine offizielle Stellungnahme seitens einer U.S. Behörde zur Existenz von Meerjungfrauen. Nach der Ausstrahlung der Science-Fiction-Dokumentation Mermaids: The Body Found im Discovery Channel, sah sich der Nationale Ozean Service (NOS) durch eine Vielzahl von Anfragen veranlasst, sich dem Thema auf seiner Website zu widmen. Demnach lautet die Antwort auf die Frage "Gab es Meerjungfrauen wirklich?": Es wurden nie Hinweise auf Humanoide im Wasser gefunden. (No evidence of aquatic humanoids has ever been found.) Wesen Charakterisches Merkmal der Meerjungfrau ist ihre Erlösungsbedürftigkeit. Meist handelt es sich um ein seelenloses oder verdammtes Wesen, das nur durch die Liebe eines menschlichen Gemahls von seinem Schicksal befreit werden kann. Schwer abzugrenzen ist die Meerjungfrau von ähnlichen Wesen *Wasserfrauen (Aspekt der Mütterlichkeit bzw. der Liebe) *Nixen (Aspekt der Bedrohung bzw. Verführung) Bei zahlreichen Wasserwesen ist eine eindeutige Zuordnung zu einer der Kategorien nicht möglich (z. B. „Die schöne Lau“ von Eduard Mörike). Zudem werden gerade in neuerer Zeit die genannten Begriffe häufig verwechselt – falls es überhaupt jemals eine klare Trennung gab – und wie Synonyme verwendet. Die Sirenen sind in der griechischen Mythologie weibliche Fabelwesen (Mischwesen aus ursprünglich Frau und Vogel), welche durch betörenden Gesang die vorbeifahrenden Schiffer anlocken, um sie zu töten. Sirenen werden fälscherlichweise oft mit Meerjungfrauen und Nixen verwechselt oder gleichgesetzt, da sie im Mittelalter auch mit Fischschwänzen dargestellt wurden. Sie gehören jedoch ursprünglich in den Bereich der Todesdämonen und waren mit den Harpyien und Lamien verwandt. Wie alle weiblichen Wasserwesen ist die Meerjungfrau in der tiefenpsychologischen Deutung eine Form des Mutterarchetyps, einer Ausprägung der so genannte Anima (vgl.Carl Gustav Jung). Anders als insbesondere bei den schützenden Wasserfrauen und den bedrohlichen Nixen kommt bei der Meerjungfrau aber eher der Aspekt des schutz- und erlösungsbedürftigen Weibchens zum Ausdruck. Gestalt Meerjungfrau am Strand vonSongkhla, Thailand Ihre äußere Gestalt teilen die Meerjungfrauen mit den bereits genannten anderen weiblichen Wasserwesen. Ihre schönen jungen Körper sind nur in der oberen Hälfte menschlich, die untere Hälfte (meist ab der Hüfte) wird als mit Schuppen bedeckter Fischschwanz beschrieben. Auf den meisten Abbildungen ist die Schwanzflosse aber keine senkrechte Fischflosse, sondern eine waagerechte Fluke wie bei den Meeressäugern. Ihre Haare können grün schimmern oder ganz und gar grün sein. Die Beschreibung geht auf die Eindrücke von Seefahrern zurück, die schöne junge Frauen gesehen haben wollen, die sich bei gutem Wetter auf Klippen sonnen. Möglicherweise sind viele dieser Sichtungen damit zu erklären, dass Seekühe oder andere Tiere von den Seeleuten für Meerjungfrauen gehalten wurden. Bekannte Meerjungfrauen Älteste Vertreterin des Typus ist Undine, ein weiblich-jungfräulicher Wassergeist, der erst nach Vermählung mit einem Menschenmann eine Seele bekommt. Sie taucht erstmals in Schriften des frühen 14. Jahrhunderts auf. Abgewandelt wird das Motiv bei Melusine, einer dem schwäbischen Raum entstammenden Volkssage. Die Seejungfrau wandelt an sechs Wochentagen als Menschenfrau umher und erlangt nur an Samstagen ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt. Die Neugierde ihres menschlichen Gatten verhindert ihre Erlösung. Darüber hinaus tauchen Seejungfrauen insbesondere in den Märchen/Sagen Die Wasserjungfer und Die Grüne Jungfer (beide Harz) sowie Die schöne Brunnenfrau(Lothringen) auf. Besondere Bedeutung kommt insofern der Sage vom Stauffenberger (Schwarzwald) zu, die unter anderem Paracelsus in seinem liber de nymphis aus dem 16. Jahrhundert und Achim von Arnim in Des Knaben Wunderhorn von 1808 aufgreifen. Die bekannteste Meerjungfrau stammt aus der Feder des dänischen Märchendichters Hans Christian Andersen (1837): Die kleine Meerjungfrau. Auch ihre Erlösung scheitert, da sie trotz schwerer Opfer nicht die Liebe des Prinzen gewinnen kann und zu Meerschaum wird. Verewigt wurde die Figur im Wahrzeichen Kopenhagens. Eine ähnliche Statue (Havis Amanda) befindet sich in Helsinki. Sehr bekannt sind auch die tschechischen Märchenverfilmungen sowie Walt Disneys Umsetzung in dem Film Arielle, die Meerjungfrau. Als Nebenfiguren tauchen Meerjungfrauen auch in Peter Pan auf. Das Motiv der Meerjungfrau in der wandelnden Badewanne stammt aus dem modernen Märchen „Die Meerjungfrau im Trockenen“ von Christian Peitz. In der Jugendserie H2O – Plötzlich Meerjungfrau verwandeln sich drei australische Mädchen bei Wasserkontakt zu Meerjungfrauen. In der Jugendserie Mako – Einfach Meerjungfrau geht es um drei Meerjungfrauen, die viele Abenteuer an Land erleben und bestehen müssen. Alles nur, weil ein "Landmensch" in den Mondsee gefallen ist, und nun ein "Meermann" ist. "Meermänner" sind eine Bedrohung für Meerjungfrauen, da sie durch den Dreizack gewaltige Kräfte besitzen und diese Kraft nicht gut verwenden. Bildlich dargestellt wurden Meerjungfrauen als Galionsfiguren am Bug von Schiffen. Häufig anzutreffen sind sie auch als Motiv in der Kunst des Jugendstils. Kategorie:Legenden.Märchen und Sagen